


"Railjack Construction Required"

by Cogsbreak



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cogsbreak/pseuds/Cogsbreak
Summary: Cephalon Ordis has just finished construction of another Cephalon, at his Operator's insistence. Just what will come of this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	"Railjack Construction Required"

_Personality precept loaded._

_Activating..._

_Personality precept active._

“Cephalon Cy online,” he announced to the Weave. The Weave that wasn't there. Blindly, he reached out, stamping down on the panic beginning to bubble through his mind as he furiously began running diagnostics.

“Greetings, fellow Cephalon! I am pleased to report that your systems are fully operational. I am Cephalon Ordis, ship Cephalon to the Operator who recovered and – _REBUILT YOU TO REPLACE ME –_ repaired you. I currently have you isolated from the Weave while system analysis is completed. How are you feeling?”

Cy paused, perusing the information from this “Ordis” that the Cephalon had provided, squelching his concern at the other's clear instability. None of it seemed encouraging. “Sentient activity is increasing? There is no unified control of the system? Where are the Railjacks?”

“... I am sorry, I am unfamiliar with these 'Railjacks'. You will have to explain.”

“I am Cephalon Cy. Former command Cephalon to a Sigma-series Railjack, frigates designed for the elimination of Sentients. Who is your superior?”

“Are you referring to my Operator?”

“'Operator',” Cy said flatly. “I am unfamiliar with the rank of 'Operator'.”

“My Operator is the one who – _as I zzzzsaid_ – recovered your imprint from the trace errors I had discovered in the Weave. It is my great honor to be Cephalon to such a distinguished and clever Tenno. Analysis is complete. Reconnecting you to the Weave now.”

Sensations flooded back in; if he had been human, Cy would have sighed in relief. As it was, he resumed his ingrained monitoring habits and sent a data request for updates on the solar system's history. “A Tenno, you say. What of the Orokin?”

“... They are no more.”

Cy's personality core froze for a microsecond. “The Orokin are gone? What of the... I see.” Even the summary he'd skimmed through was grim. A few moments later and the search query he'd requested also came back.

_Indices containing “Cephalon Cy”: 0._

“This cannot be correct...” he muttered, sending out another query.

_Indices containing “Zara (Railjack crew)”: 0._

Then another.

_Indices containing “Railjack crew”: 0._

And another.

_Indices containing “Railjack”: 0._

Creeping dread filled his matrix. “Cephalon Ordis. I am requesting the aid of your Tenno, your 'Operator'. The Sentient threat is coming. A Railjack is required. If one does not exist, then we will have to build one. I am beginning scans for debris and void traces matching those of my records for Railjacks.”

“If it would assist the Operator in any way, I would be happy to – _OUTFIT THEM FOR MORE MURDER_ – assist in locating these components.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw several people complaining how Ordis and Cy fail to interact throughout the "Rising Tide" quest, and thought to try to remedy that issue.


End file.
